A Challenge For A Bad Reputation
by IrisAyumi
Summary: Spoilers: Bad Reputation. Rachel decides that the best way to boost her "Glist" status is to hook up with #1 on the list. How will she manage to do that? Rated M, because it should be.


**AN: Hey there, world. So, I don't really do smut in writing. Not really. But I really want to try it out, so see this as a try-out, trying to get better at writing smut, because it's so much fun to write. This is a one-shot, but if there's real popular demand I'll see if I get inspired =) Spoilers for Bad Reputation, something you may guess by the title. Also, what's more fun to review than smut? Nothing! I know. So, if you have 23 seconds to spare, every word is greatly appreciated. Greatly. Enjoy the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

A Challenge For A Bad Reputation  
**

Rachel Berry was facing the wall, slowly letting it sink in that everyone had walked out. All of her guys, all of her fellow Glee-clubbers. What had gone wrong?

Like a bolt of lightning it struck her, leaving her mouth open and a slightly dazed but mostly shocked expression on her face. Maybe she had been looking at this all wrong, coming from all the wrong directions. For guys, being a player gave a bad reputation that was very wanted. The more the merrier, rather you'd be playing 4 girls than 3. That was her idea behind this plan.

But it wasn't like that for girls.

Quality went above quantity. It wasn't the 'how many?' part that mattered most. It was the 'who?' part. If she wanted to finally become that popular girl, she had to start some kind of relationship with the one on top of the Glist. Rachel Berry wasn't one to back off from a challenge, actually, she liked her goals set high. And what was higher than seducing Quinn Fabray, number 1 on the list, a girl who hated her intently?

* * *

Rachel Berry never does anything without a plan.

"Mr. Shue, I believe it would be a perfect idea to try the duets again. After all, few things are as beautiful as a simple harmony of 2 voices that compliment each other. And we have never truly had a duet-challenge that succeeded, which is a real pity. Wouldn't you agree?"

After everyone collectively sighed as was usual, Mr. Shue held up his hand, and said:  
"Hold on, everybody. I think that Rachel may have a point. Duets really can be fun, and there's nothing like the intimacy that 2 people bring while singing together."

"I pick Quinn," Puck and Rachel said at the same time, before Rachel send him a glare and Quinn's eyes grew wide. Finn's mouth hung a little open, and a silence fell.

After that the hat was brought out, Rachel made sure that she had first pick, and that she had folded Quinn's paper one extra time. She felt it immediately, pulled it out, and with an innocent voice she said:

"Quinn."

She looked up, and said in her usual chippery cheerful manner:

"Mr. Shue, I would like to ask if after Glee, Quinn and I can stay here to get started on the assignment. I believe that we should not waste a minute."

"Of course, Rachel, Quinn. Knock yourselves out!"

* * *

So after Glee, everyone left, but Rachel and Quinn stayed in the choir room. Rachel had sneaked around to Finn's backpack, and gotten out his history book. He had to get it back, which would lead him here, hopefully at a time that he would find Quinn and Rachel in some kind of position that would give everything away.

Quinn was looking down, trying not to meet Rachel's eyes. Rachel coughed.

"You know, if you and I are going to be a team, maybe we should try and get comfortable with each other's presence first. You can't work together well if you don't even acknowledge each other's existence. So maybe we should... talk."

"Talk about what? I've got nothing to say to you, Stubbels."

"What do you want to sing about? I mean, what's been going through you lately? A song comes off so much better if it seems personal."

"I'm pregnant. Take a wild guess."

"Of course. And... Puck? I mean, he is your boyfriend, right?"

"Not really my boyfriend, but he is the father after all."

"Well, it's admirable that he stepped into father shoes so willingly. But I can tell you have had your fair share of boy trouble, getting pregnant with one's child while dating the other, trying to hold on to Finn while Puck creates confusion in your head... It's enough to want to give up boys altogether!"

Quinn looked at her with her blonde eyebrows raised, and she smiled while positioning herself on the chair next to Quinn, and inching to the blonde, getting as close as she could. She felt Quinn's body heat radiating from her, and a slight blush tinged her cheeks pink when she thought of what she was going to do.

"I... I can't even imagine what you must be going through. All this, added to the stress of your pregnancy hormones. It must be horrible. Aren't you going crazy? What do you do to relax yourself? Have sex?"

"What! No! I don't!" Quinn replied, shocked.

This was awfully true. Now that she was exploding, Puck would barely touch her. At first he was just scared to somehow ram the baby's head, even after Quinn had tried to convince him nothing could happen, and after that... she knew that she had become less desirable to him, so he wasn't as eager. And when he was, he just wasn't doing the trick for Quinn.

"Not even sex? You must be very sexually frustrated then, I have read that pregnancy hormones leave you very... wanting, and I can tell from personal experience that it's already hard enough to just be a teenager!"

"It's... I'm managing. We do have sex. Not that that's any of your business."

"Not satisfactory? Your face is giving you away. Guys tend to have a little problem pleasing the opposite sex," Rachel said, absentmindedly tucking a strand of blonde hair behind Quinn's ear.

Quinn's eyes shot to the ground when Rachel let her hand linger in the cape of Quinn's neck, and a sly smile formed on the brunette's face when she spotted goose bumps all across the other girls arms. She shifted impossible closer, almost sitting on the other girls lap, and said softly, so softly that Quinn had to lean in to hear it:

"I think that only another girl could bring you to an absolute release."

"You're insane," Quinn whispered, but her voice broke.

"Then why is your breath quickening? And why..."

Rachel put her hand on Quinn's breast, earning a gasp. Rachel grinned.

"And why is your heart racing?"

Quinn was just shaking her head now, feeling betrayed by her body.

"No, no. No way. I can't. It can't. It's not..."

"You're betraying your body now, Quinn. I can nearly smell the pheromones on you. You're turned on. I turn you on."

Quinn froze in her seat when Rachel let her hand travel along Quinn's arms, leaving a trail of goose bumps in her wake. If she listened very carefully, she could hear Quinn's heartbeat almost matching her own.

"You shouldn't fight what you know you want, not if it's within your reach."

Not even the slightest trace of Finn's footsteps. Damn it.

In an unexpected move, she turned Quinn around and started rubbing her shoulders, putting her massage class to use.

"It's quite alright to be curious, or to be attracted to girls. It's come to my ear that even Brittany and Santana have had sexual relations before, so you won't have to be ashamed if they would ever find out."

She bowed her head and let her breath touch Quinn's neck. The girl stiffened beneath her touch, but when her lips brushed against the other girl's neck, she heard the moan Quinn had fought to keep in.

She saw this as a sign to turn Quinn back around, and felt her pride swelling when the hazel eyes were notably darker than before. No such thing as impossible.

"You have very talented hands, Rachel," Quinn said in an unexpectedly low voice.

"Thank you. I can't wait to find out if yours are too."

"How are you planning on doing that?"

It wasn't her imagination. Quinn's head just moved towards hers, the tiniest bit but it moved nonetheless. She was giving in.

"I think you know. And I think I was wrong before, what I said about the 2 of us becoming a team and what we had to do."

She paused, inching not quite subtly closer to Quinn's head with her own. Close enough to almost feel the other girls lips on hers, close enough to let their mingling breaths leave a tingling feel throughout her body.

"I don't think we really have to talk," she finished in a whisper.

This was an important point. She wouldn't kiss Quinn. If everything went according to plan, Quinn would be driven nearly mad with desire by now, so Quinn would have to get over herself and kiss her. She paused while her heart raced, because a lot was hanging from this moment. Would Quinn go for it?

Quinn paused, too. She felt thoughts like screams in her mind, telling her that it was wrong to want to kiss Rachel Berry. A girl, first. And then Rachel Berry out of the all of them? Only, the screams felt muted, like her mind was filled with pillows and her thoughts couldn't get through the haze. Then one thought did.

What's one more sin?

She closed the last distance between them, to pull Rachel into a kiss that seemed to make the pillows grow and the thoughts go away. It made her body tingle with excitement, want and need. She tugged Rachel's upper lip between her teeth, soothing the sting with her tongue. Rachel understood this as a question, and answered it by opening her mouth. When Quinn's tongue touched hers, she moaned, and Quinn's dominant side took over then.

Quinn pulled Rachel on top of her and spread her legs a little, so that Rachel was straddling her lap. The heat emanating from Rachel's center was definitely noticed, and Quinn let her hands fly up to brown tresses. She wished her hands could be everywhere at once, her mind seemed to have awoken and a million thoughts of how she wanted Rachel blew her away. Her mouth left Rachel's to go for the other girls pulse point. After removing the hair from there, she sucked delicately, making Rachel's hips buck forward.

A new need popped into Quinn's head, and she immediately knew what she wanted next.

_SKIN!_

Soon her hands slipped underneath Rachel's shirt, and she let her nails carve a path from the high to the low of her back. On her way back up, she unsnapped Rachel's bra. Rachel eagerly let her hands roam across Quinn's stomach, marveling at the softness.

"Quinn... your hands... your skin, Quinn!"

Rachel didn't know when she had handed the control over to Quinn, and frankly, she couldn't care less. She had reached her goal, Quinn looked like she had never been more horny, and her point was having sex with Quinn so someone could catch them. Only it looked like nobody was going to.

And this was where the plan had failed, because right now, she didn't care if this led to popularity. She did care if someone caught them now. Because this was way too good to stop.

Suddenly scared of their limited time, she pulled off Quinn's shirt roughly, immediately proceeding to bite down on a bra-clad nipple. The sound that escaped Quinn's throat was nothing if not... feral. The also talented hands flew back to her hair and tugged just a little harder than was exactly comfortable, but if anything, it turned Rachel on even more.

She suddenly knew that she wanted to taste more of Quinn. And if she wanted to, this was probably her one and only chance. She kissed her way down, licking Quinn's stomach, letting her tongue touch Quinn's bellybutton. She pushed Quinn's legs open, and embraced the dark underneath Quinn's skirt, although most had managed to get bunched up somewhere by her waist by now.

Quinn's hands gripped her head a little tighter, and it hurt but it felt so good, especially when those hands pushed her head towards the place that it was needed the most.

The scent of Quinn's arousal was suddenly 10 times clearer, and filling up all her senses. Except taste. To change that, Rachel eagerly removed Quinn's panties and practically dove in. Both had forgotten about being quiet by now, because Quinn exclaimed Rachel's name loudly. Quinn's legs were clamming around her, trying to push her closer still. Not having any experience in this department, Rachel tried as many things as possible to see what caused a positive reaction.

Both the licking and the sucking of Quinn's clit seemed to feel good to the girl, since it caused Quinn's grip to tighten or for her to call out Rachel's name again. She probed Quinn's entrance with her tongue, and was met with so many enthusiastic sounds that she decided to go for it, and let her tongue fill Quinn fully.

When she threw her fingers in the mix to play with Quinn's clit, she absentmindedly wondered why Quinn couldn't produce these sounds normally, never being this vocal during Glee.

She pulled back, both her tongue and her fingers, and Quinn cried out in disappointment. She cried out in something else entirely, when Rachel's fingers replaced tongue by thrusting deep into Quinn, and her tongue started lapsing at Quinn's clit again.

That was when she decided to try one final thing.

When she bit down on Quinn's clit and thrusted even harder and deeper than before, Quinn's sounds reached a crescendo, when an at least interesting cry escaped Quinn's throat, followed by a groan, followed by Quinn starting to shock uncontrollably, finally having the orgasm that she had wanted, the release she had longed for wrecking her body.

Rachel savored the moment, savored Quinn's taste by lapsing up every last bit of juices that she could get at, and when every aftershock had been milked, she looked up. Quinn opened her eyes, and the peaceful afterglow was immediately replaced by shock and fear. Rachel looked behind her, to see an astounded Finn Hudson standing in the doorway.

She shot Finn a lazy grin, wiping away the last of the juices on her chin. Then she stood up, without bothering to unfruitfully attempt to make their appearances anything near decent outside of pulling the shed clothes on again, and tugged at the hands of Quinn, who had been rendered speechless.

She found her voice again.

"Wait, what- where are you- where are we going?"

"My place. I'm not letting you escape reciprocation. I'm too horny to let you get away with that now, sorry."

She reached up to whisper in Quinn's ear:  
"Also, I know you want to."

She let her voice rise to it's usual volume again, finishing with with:

"If you don't feel like coming to my place, I'll even let you finish me in the car. The where is not a big deal to me. Well, not right now."

She stumped towards the door determinedly, while dragging a blushing Quinn, who was stumbling behind her but not even close to trying to resist Rachel's call.

"Have a nice day, Finn," Rachel called over her shoulder. Then she grinned again.


End file.
